Menunggumu
by Katzius Revived
Summary: Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan. Namun tidak demikian untuk Kaga. Ia setia menunggu Akagi, hanya berbekal sehelai syal merah di tangan.


**Maap, serial Sebuah Kencan saya tinggal bentar. Silakan salahkan lagu bernama ME!ME!ME! part 2 yang bikin saya baper begini. Sila dicari kalau tertarik. Dan sebagai info tambahan, Sebuah Kencan chapter 4 sudah setengah jadi ^_^**

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menunggumu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Kancolle Fanfic by Katzius**

 **.**

" _Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan. Namun tidak demikian untuk Kaga. Ia setia menunggu Akagi, hanya berbekal sehelai syal merah di tangan,"_

 **.**

 _ **another AKKG angst  
karena saya orangnya mudah baper  
mohon maafkan saya**_

 **.**

 **teen!Kaga x adult!Akagi**

 **.**

 **AU**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam ini sama saja seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dingin dan bisu. Hanya tinggal bulan bundar yang menerangi kamarku. Lampu sudah kumatikan dari tadi. Berbalut selimut tipis, tubuhku yang duduk di tikar _tatami_ menggigil kedinginan. Kecuali leherku, yang terbalut oleh syal tebal pemberian seseorang. Orang yang kutunggu. Satu-satunya tetangga yang akrab denganku. Satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupku.

Aku membalut leherku hingga menutupi mulut dan hidung, lalu perlahan menghirup aroma syal itu. Baunya sudah hilang. Tentu saja. Sudah dua tahun ia pergi. Hanya aku saja yang konyol dan kekanakan, berharap aroma bebungaan yang dulu ada di sana bisa membuatku tenggelam dalam imajinasi, berharap bahwa ia ada di sini. Kehadirannya, walau secara semu pun tak apa. Sayangnya otakku sudah tak mampu menggunakan yang namanya imajinasi.

Hei.

Aku sungguh menunggumu.

Dan aku berharap kau segera kembali.

* * *

 _Hei._

 _Aku menunggumu._

* * *

Tak banyak orang yang kuingat dalam hidupku.

Ayahku? Tidak. Beliau cuma orang brengsek yang meninggalkan Ibu, aku, dan kakakku. Kuharap ia mati menyakitkan. Ibuku? Tidak pula. Ia sibuk bekerja, tak sempat memperhatikanku sehingga masa kecilku dihiasi oleh teriakan stres kakakku. Pada akhirnya ibuku meninggal karena kelelahan. Tosa? Tidak. Dia cuma kakakku yang berumur lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku tak tahu ke mana rimbanya ia setelah ibu meninggal.

Dan di sinilah aku, Kaga, berdiri. Di depan rumah kontrakan yang bobrok ini, tiap hari bekerja sambilan. Sendiri. Dengan setiap harinya seolah berjalan di dalam gelap, membuatku miskin emosi. Lagi pula tiada yang mesti di-emosi-kan. Hanya tiap pagi bangun, berangkat kerja, istirahat, makan siang, kerja lagi, pulang, dan tidur. Lalu, mengulang lagi besok harinya.

* * *

 _Tolong ajari aku cara hidup yang baik._

 _Ajari aku cara hidup yang halus dan baik, seperti kehidupanmu._

 _Ajari aku cinta dalam hidupku._

* * *

Hingga orang itu datang. Orang dewasa. Membuatku yang masih belasan tahun berdecak tak senang. Hubunganku dengan orang dewasa tak pernah baik. Aku melihatnya kemarin, ketika pulang kerja. Ia wanita yang berambut panjang cokelat dan cantik. Memakai _blazer_. Sepertinya ia adalah seorang pekerja kantoran atau seorang guru. Aku tak pernah suka seorang guru.

Biasanya aku hanya menghindarinya saja. Dan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Hingga suatu saat pintu kontrakanku diketuk.

Aku membuka pintu.

Dan dia di sana berdiri tersenyum, sambil mengucapkan halo. Sambil menyerahkan hadiah perkenalan. Dia kemudian mengatakan tak menyangka aku tinggal sendirian di usia yang masih sangat muda. Aku sendiri tak banyak menjawab, hanya memutus percakapan, mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu kembali menutup pintu.

Hanya itu.

Namun, seluruh kejadian hari itu mampu mengubah semuanya. Hidupku yang dulu hanya dihuni satu orang, sekarang bertambah satu lagi. Wanita itu. Ia mulai memedulikanku, seperti bertanya di mana sekolahku dan apa yang kulakukan setiap hari. Setelah mengetahui bahwa aku hanya kerja setiap hari, ia mulai sering mengunjungi ruanganku.

Dan anehnya, aku tak keberatan. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Awalnya, kedatangannya yang terus-menerus membuatku risih. Seenaknya saja ia mengurusi hidup orang lain. Namun, lama-kelamaan, aku pun luluh oleh keberadaannya.

Nama wanita itu Akagi.

Ia sering sekali mengomentari cara hidupku, dan bahkan ia sering memberi macam-macam. Mulai dari perabot kecil hingga makanan. Bahkan, belakangan, dia mengetahui kalau aku putus sekolah, dan ia bersedia mengajariku. Rupanya ia memang seorang guru. Hari-hari kami habiskan seperti ini; pagi hingga sore kami berdua bekerja. Barulah malamnya, Akagi mengajariku. Tak jarang ia mengajariku hingga ketiduran. Bahkan, ia sering mengajariku sambil memeriksa tugas muridnya.

Semakin sering aku bersama Akagi, makin pula aku menyadari. Aku mulai jatuh hati padanya.

* * *

 _Kesadaranku menipis. Aku terbuai olehmu._

 _Oleh kebaikanmu._

 _Oleh kecantikanmu._

 _Pun kita_ _sesama_ _perempuan dan_ _kau lebih tua aku tak peduli._

 _Kau telah mengajariku dengan sangat baik makna cinta._

 _Seperti inikah?_

* * *

Semua sebenarnya berjalan baik. Hidupku membaik.

Sampai hari itu.

"Kaga, maaf. Ada yang harus kuberitahukan padamu," kata Akagi suatu ketika, ketika sedang mengajariku. Aku yang sedang berkutat dengan soal berhenti menggoreskan pensil. Lantas menatapnya penuh ingin tahu.

"Aku akan pindah minggu depan," katanya. Kontan, pegangan tanganku seolah melemas. Pensil tak kurasakan lagi di tanganku. Jatuh menggelinding.

"Aku akan berhenti menjadi guru," jelas Akagi. "Orangtuaku ingin aku pulang dan menikah,"

Aku tak tahu harus berwajah bagaimana. Aku masih tak percaya masih ada batasan di antara kami.

Ah, bukan. Aku saja yang terlalu bodoh. Percaya bahwa kami akan bisa terus seperti ini selamanya, terbuai oleh cinta monyet.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan kutinggal sendiri?" tanya Akagi, lantas tersenyum.

 _Tidak. Tentu saja tidak akan tanpamu._

"Iya," kata-kataku mengkhianati hatiku. "Kurasa,"

"Baiklah,"

Malam itu, pun sedang bersama Akagi, aku tidak merasa bahagia.

* * *

 _Namun yang kau katakan padaku adalah batasan. Batasan bahwa kita sekedar tetangga._

 _Bahwa kau sudah ditakdirkan menikah dengan_ _orang lain_ _._

 _Aku tahu itu bohong. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku._

* * *

Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya berangkat pagi pulang sore, dan malamnya menghabiskan waktu bersama Akagi. Waktu kami semakin sempit. Hingga hari keberangkatan, aku tetap tidak melakukan apapun. Tidak mencegahnya, mengutarakan pendapatku, atau pun perasaanku, atau apapun. Satu-satunya yang kukatakan saat itu adalah 'selamat tinggal'.

"Aduh, Kaga," sahut Akagi, tertawa. "Jangan bilang seakan aku akan pergi selamanya begitu, dong. Kalau bisa aku akan kembali lagi, kok. Demi Kaga,"

 _Mana mungkin._ Demikian batinku berkata. Namun diam-diam, sebenarnya aku mengharap. Dengan amat sangat.

Entah karena wajahku yang murung atau apa, Akagi tiba-tiba saja mengalungkan padaku sehelai syal merah.

"Ini, buat Kaga," katanya. "Kalau malam di kamar pasti dingin, kan?"

"Terima kasih," jawabku.

Akagi lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku dan naik taksi ke bandara. Lalu ia pergi. Menghilang dari hidupku.

* * *

 _Tidak apa-apa_ _kau pergi_ _. Walau begitu kau sudah berjanji untuk kembali._

* * *

Aku hanya terdiam melihat berita itu. Aku sedang melintas di sebuah toko elektronik dan aku melihat berita dengan _highlight_ besar 'PESAWAT KECELAKAAN DI UDARA'. Dan aku terus mendengarkan. Beritanya menyebutkan bahwa pesawat itu terbang dua hari lalu. Persis dengan waktu penerbangan Akagi. Tertulis jelas nama dan nomor pesawatnya. Aku dengan segera melesat ke kamar apartemenku dan kulihat nomor pesawat yang tempo hari dicatatkan Akagi di buku tulisku. Aku berharap semoga itu pesawat lain. Bukan pesawat Akagi.

 _Ya Tuhan, jangan. Jangan pesawat Akagi._

Namun, aku tetap saja tak bisa apa-apa. Nomor pesawat dalam catatanku, dan nomor pesawat dalam berita itu sama. Aku hanya bisa terduduk memandang lantai.

Pun begitu aku yakin ia akan kembali. Karena Akagi sudah berjanji.

* * *

 _A_ _ku menunggumu, Akagi_ _._

 _Kau akan pulang, kan?_

* * *

Dan hingga malam ini pun aku masih menunggunya. Dengan selembar syal merah di tangan.

Akan terus menunggu.

Pun dia tak akan kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haha entahlah harus bilang apa di afterword ini. Udahlah, pokoknya makasih udah baca :D**

 **Mau repiew silakan, mau nggak juga gapapa. Ini cuman pelampiasan baper.**

 **Salam,  
-Katzius**


End file.
